moblie suit gundam: hana yori dango
by ryukdeathgod
Summary: four masked students spread havoc on a school for mobile suit pilots. 1st of my anti kira yamato fanfics. enjoy


Colonial High School, the school where the best mobile suit pilots are trained. This is the school where ace pilots of different factions came from. But just like any other high school, it is inhabited by hormone driven teen age students. Studs, geeks, bullies, cheerleaders, wall flowers, everything. And CHS, a group of four students raised above them all, the F4. This group consists of four blonde haired masked rich kid students who have influential family connections. Their leader, the one with short curly blonde hair named Char Aznable is a hot headed redneck certified bully. The second in command, the long blonde haired silent guy named Zechs Marquis. He's so silent he only use hand gestures. The next member is the badly perverted Neo Lornoke. He dates older women(mostly teachers) and stays with them for only one week. Every other week, he has a new girlfriend giving him the nickname "perverted hawk of endimiyon". Last but not the least, mr lucky guy Rau LeCruseut. He is the happiest kid in the group. He parties all night and always get drunk. They may have their own differences but they are the best of friends. All for one and one for all. But their loyalty to each other will be tested when a new girl transfers to the school.

Chapter 1: Intermission

October 7, U.C. 50, 0600 hours, CHS entrance

Ahhh... A regular day at the CHS. Students are on their way to their classrooms. It is a very calm monday morning until four cars screeched and stop outside the school's main gate. Automaticaly, all the students on the school grounds ran, hid or made themselves virtualy invisible. Because of the sudden commotion, a geek kid got stumbled and all the things he is carrying(t-squares, test tubes, five 3 inch thick books, mobile suit blue prints and a Lacus Clyne cd) scattered in front of him. As he was desperately picking up all his things, the passengers of the stylish cars stepped into the main gate. Together they walked forward to the now almost deserted school grounds except for the geek who is still picking up his things.

"Get out of the way kid," yelled Char as they reached the badly sweating geek.

"Yessir yessir....", suttered the geek.

"C'mon, what's the freakin holdup?" said Rau as he stepped forward with a crunching breaking plastic sound. The geek turned around and saw that Rau has stepped on his Lacus Clyne cd.

"NOOOO!!!" screamed the geek.

"What? Oh i stepped on something", exclaimed Rau as he kicked what remained with the broken cd with his boots.

The rage of the geek boiled inside him, inside his head, a seed popped and opened. He stood up, charged straight at Rau with blind fury. Char, being the gang's newtype, had a flash. He anticipated the geeks attack by catching his wrist way before the punch smacked Rau's jaw.

"Hey men, take it easy," said Rau, "Who's he anyways?"

Mu picked up a book and stepped behind the geek while Char is still grasping the poor kid's wrist.

"The name's Kira... Kira Yamato" answered Mu. "Man your name doesnt suit you, how 'bout "four eyed geek" Yamato?"

"I agree" said Char.

"Me too" seconded Rau.

"O-kay, so to make your name officialy changed, we'll give you the customary geek initiation" sneere Mu with a smirk on his face.

Kira knew what's going to happen next and he did'nt like it. As Mu grabbed Kira's underpants from behind, he closed his eyes and wished to be somewhere else. The next scene is so appaling, the author can't describe it. Every student who is carefully watching from their hiding places feeled their crotches and sympathized for the poor Kira now Four eyed geek Yamato.

Char loosened his grip on Four eyed geek Yamato's wrist and let him drop to the ground, badly twitching and next to fainting. "Good work guys," exclaimed Char. "What do you think, Zechs?" Zechs raised his left hand and gave Char a thumb's up. The F4 marched inside the school, leaving Four eyed geek Yamato on the ground, to be eaten by vultures or something.


End file.
